The Great Foal Rescue Part 2
The Great Foal Rescue Part 2 is the fourth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, Dusty Crophopper, Princess Snowdrop, Tigatron, Airazor, WALL-E, EVE and the Mixels must rescue The Mane 6's Foals and defeat Queen Chrysalis, General Mandible and Rinkus and Sierra. Dusty escapes/Sneaking into the building Dusty manage to escape as he tries to catch up with the others. Into the vents and through the tunnels When Yuna and her friends got to Chrysalis' hideout building, They went into the vents and through the tunnels in hopes that they'll find The Mane 6's Foals. Use your body/Rescuing the Mane 6's foals When Yuna and her friends spotted the Mane 6's kids, They got them out of the Cocoons. Then the real Dusty showed up, Everyone looked at double, Then Dusty asked Yuna to use her magic to transform him into a pony and it was the real Dusty Crophopper. Rinkus and Sierra locked up the vents/General Mandible! When Yuna and her friends got back into the vents, Rinkus and Sierra locked them up so they won't interfere again. In the vents, Yuna uses her magic to teleport themselves out. But then, General Mandible showed up and fights with the robot Dusty. As General Mandible prepare to destroy the robot Dusty to finish him, Zaptor and Shuff accidentally knocks General Mandible and he falls. The Car Chase Then, Yuna and her friends spotted Chrysalis and the Mane 6's foals, As they fallowed them to the Airport, Rinkus and Sierra cut them off, But Tigerhawk, WALL-E and EVE hold them off giving Yuna and the Mixels the chance to stop Queen Chrysalis from taking The Mane 6's Foals away. At the Airport/Rescuing Princess Twila Yuna, Flain and Dusty rushed to rescue Princess Twila, Twila was happy to see hr friends and cousin, So everyone made it home after the defeat of Sierra and Rankus and Queen Chrysalis and her changelings were send to Tartarus. Racing to the train/The chase There was no time to celebrate, Yuna and her friends rushed and missed the train. They have to catch up to it, but a dog notice Yuna and her friends and starts to chase them. When they got onto the train, the dog bites Emerald's tail. But, the Flexers rescued her. Dusty go back to get them, the Flexers hop onto Dusty and the dog starts to chase them but they lost him. On the way to the train, Yuna had to go back for Dusty, As Tigerhawk split into Tigatron and Airazor, They fallowed her as WALL-E, EVE and the Mixels watch over The Mane 6's Foals and Snowdrop. Rocket power! Yuna used her magic to create Rocket power that will help Dusty go fast enough to reach the train, Then Yuna used her magic to teleport the Rocket out of the train just before it exploded. Going home/Christmas at Canterlot/Ending At Canterlot, It was Christmas Morning, and Everyone and the Whole Royal Family were here to celebrate. Then Scotch was feeling better, Thanks to Zecora's sickness brew, He's back on his hooves and everyone and everypony was very very happy. Even, the Mixels had became the Mane 6's foals: The Infernites became Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Princess Twila's guardians, The Electroids became Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam's guardians, the Cragsters became Golden Apple's guuardians. The Frosticons became Arachna and Dragonsly's guardians. The Fang Gang became Brownie and Red Beret's guardians. And the Flexers became Emerald's guardians. Trivia * Songs # Category:Iamnater1225